DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS ABSTRACT Developmental Funds provide critical support to build research capacity aligned with the Cancer Center's strategic initiatives. Funds are requested to partially support two key initiatives: 1) recruitment of outstanding investigators to Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) ($150,000 per year) and 2) acceleration of research progress via appointment of a Research Staff Investigator ($27,227 per year), as follows: Faculty Recruitment: Our four research Programs continue to identify areas of particular opportunity that align with the broad strategic objectives of the Cancer Center. We anticipate that the Cancer Center will spearhead recruitment of approximately 30 new members in the coming five-year period, with particular focus on high- priority areas that have emerged from our strategic planning. These include cancer genetics and epigenetics, cell migration and tumor metastasis, quantitative imaging, experimental therapeutics in alignment with HCI's disease-oriented research teams, cancer prevention, epidemiology, behavioral research, and cancer outcomes, including research related to health disparities and survivorship. We request developmental funds in the amount of $150,000 per year to provide partial research support for one newly recruited investigator per year during their initial start-up period. Research Staff Investigator: We have developed an effective strategy to promote integration of cancer genetics and cancer population sciences research across the Cancer Center via appointment of a distinguished genetic epidemiologist and long-standing Cancer Center member as Research Staff Investigator. We request partial salary support (15% effort) at $27,227 annually for Lisa Cannon Albright, PhD, to facilitate her ongoing contributions to HCI's scientific mission.